fairytailfanonfandomcom-20200222-history
Garden of Thorns
Garden of Thorns '(茨庭, ''Ibara Niwa) is a Caster Magic that allows users to spawn thorns and bristles for use in combat. '''Overview Garden of Thorns is a plant-based magic that allows the user to grow and manipulate sharp thorns for use in battle. With the use of their hands, users can guide the thorns to their target to do a variety of things, including striking, entangling, and throwing. Thorns can be manipulated as individual "vines", or in large clusters. Spells Basic Spells * Garden of Thorns '(茨庭, ''Ibara Niwa): While never referred to by name, this spell is one of the crucial effects of '''Garden of Thorns. '''While selectively activated by its user, this spell creates a limited radius around them within which '''Flower Pods will occasionally sprout. If planted by the effects of this spell, the user cannot decide where the pods will grow; they will grow in a random spot within the given radius. The radius of this spell will increase alongside the wizard's magic power. * Flower Pod '(花双葉, ''Hana Futaba): The caster puts a hand on the ground, and a seed is planted directly under their palm. After a short time, the seed will sprout into a flower pod. Flower pods can be used to as "stores" of magic power, which can be re-absorbed if left unused. These flower pods can also be transformed into near-sentient plants that can attack targets without requiring the presence of their wizard. These plants will die after a short period of time after being grown, however, and unused flower pods will also eventually wither away. ** 'Thorn Spitter '(針射手, Hari Ite):A thick, sturdy root with a three-petaled flower at the end sprouts from the flower pod. While inactive, the flower stays closed. While attacking, the Thorn Spitter can shoot thorns from the open flower at a target at a medium-fast pace. ** '''Lasher (鞭打ち症, Muchiuchishou): A thin, spiked root sprouts from the flower pod. This root is coated in small thorns, with one large spike at the very end. This root jabs at targets, hitting them with its spikes. * Stranglethorn '(縺れ針, ''Motsure Hari): The caster sends a cluster of roots bounding through the ground towards the target. Whatever this spell lands on gets trapped within these roots. * 'Deadly Spines '(致死棘, ''Chisi Toge): ''Thick roots are spread through the ground underneath a target, and explode into a cluster of spines. * '''Vines (蔦蔓, Tsutakazura): A vine grows from either of the user's palms, and can then be used as whips or ropes. They cannot be removed from the palms, however. Once cut, they die, and must be regenerated. These vines have a variety of uses, including attacking and ensnaring. The vines can also be retracted to be put away, or to make use as an effective grapple. ** Ingrain '(根深い, ''Nebukai): The user attaches the roots to the ground. This is used to re-absorb the magic power of previously placed 'Flower Pods '''within the wizard's radius. Once re-absorbed, they die. The cast is rendered immobile while using this spell. Advanced Spells * '''Nature's Wrath '(怒りの自然界, Ikari no Shizenkai): A large spiral of thorns explodes from the ground underneath a target, dealing damage. The thorns then forcefully push upward, sending anything underneath them flying into the air, and dealing a second, smaller amount of damage. Any '''Thorn Spitters or Lashers that are within the spiral of thorns have their attacking speed and power doubled.